May The Dread Wolf Take You
by peachpie123
Summary: Some more detailed scenes of what happened in game between Solas/Lavallan. Lots of fluff, and added content. Also added Cullen, because who can resist?
1. Respect

**Hello lovely people of the world! This is just a little something something I had to get down on paper. Well, the internet. But I am currently obsessed with Solas/Lavellan right now, and as much as I loved the original romance scenes I wanted to add a bit more to them, maybe even add some! But I ask of you to review your thoughts please! I would love to hear some feedback on what I could do better, and things that I should add in! Aywho enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Why?"

That was a good question. Why did she want to get to know him, he had shown no sign of compassion to her since they met. Besides her thanking him for keeping her alive. And he was definitely not a fan of the Dalish.

But yet maybe it was his knowledge that intrigued her. She knew little of the fade, and was fascinated by the idea of the Ancient Elves. Or perhaps it was because of the way he spoke, whimsically; often seeming like his mind was elsewhere. Maybe it was because of the way he looked at her when it seemed like no one was watching, eyes that resembled that of a hungry wolf wa-

"Well" Solas questioned, crossing his arms.

Oh right, he was waiting for an answer. With her true answers were a mix between kindness, and criticism she answered with a generic response.

"I respect you" she finally replied, exhaling sharply. At least that wasn't a total lie.

Clearly not convinced with her response Solas decided not to pursue her further. Instead he smiled weakly and straightened his back. "And what would you like to know?"

"You're clearly not from any Dalish clan, so where were you born?" she asked. She had told him about her clan, but he never mentioned where he came from.

"I grew up in a village to the North, boring place for a boy with magic." Solas chuckled.

"So is that where you first started to study the fade?"

"At that time I didn't study anything, I was simply just a boy who was amazed by the places he went when he slept. The fade showed me many things, most of which I did not understand, but for some reason I felt more at peace there then in the real world."

Sighing he looked away, "it came to the point that I preferred dreaming, then staying awake."

"But you woke up" the Inquisitor commented. "Right?"

Solas smiled and looked at her curiously. For a non-mage she clearly wanted to know more about the veil. "Yes. I eventually discovered all that I could in the fade. That is what made me travel elsewhere. The fade reflects it surroundings, while in an ancient tomb I see spirits reenacting bloody battles, and the thoughts of warriors preparing for war."

"Ancient tombs?" She laughed, imaging him sleeping in such an odd place. "I mean, isn't that dangerous?"

Going along with her playful attitude Solas let out a chuckle himself, "I make sure to leave food out for the giant spiders, it usually keeps them away."

Regaining his composure, he turned back to the Inquisitor and stared into her eyes, searching for an answer. "If I may ask, what are your thoughts on the fade? You seem curious enough."

Keeping his stare she replied with a shrug, "It sounds interesting, though I'm still not sure about spirits being you friends."

"Do you not question your friends to turn on you?"

"Well yes.. But my friends are people."

"Ah, of course"

"You know what I mean"

"Are people only people if they have flesh and blood? Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not of her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?"

Looking down she smirked; maybe this was why she enjoyed his company, their constant debates on different topics.

"You have an interesting view on the world, Solas."

Taken aback by her answer Solas felt a blush rise to his cheeks and looked away. Though it was probably from the wind. Looking back at her he raised a brow, "I try… and that wasn't much of an answer."

Still smiling Ellana turned back to him, and locked his eyes with hers. "I'll enjoy helping you make new friends in the world, Solas."

Solas's cheeks turned even a dark shade of red, this time it couldn't of been the wind. "That should be…well…"

Giggling Ellana shook her head and turned to walk away, "That wasn't much of an answer either."

Solas watched as she made her way down the stairs. Despite her being a stranger, he was beginning to think her more then just a Dalish. And he couldn't lie to himself, her company was nice. Most of the time. Before she rounded the corner he called out to her,

"Inquisitor, wait!"

Ellana confused looked back to Solas who was climbing down the steps towards her. Was something wrong, or was she fooling herself by thinking that he actually wanted to talk to her.

"Ellana, I-I would like to show you something." Solas said a bit out of breath.

Now it was her turn to blush as she met his eyes. "Y-yes? I mean….um...What?" By the dread wolf she was embarrassing herself!

"Tonight it's going to be a full moon, and if you go someplace at the right time, things come to life. I thought perhaps you would want to come with? It would be a nice change to being cooped up in here." He said.

He was right, she was feeling rather stir-crazy, and with the Inquisition watching her every move she wasn't allowed to stray far from the keep, because of safety reasons.

She didn't exactly care about their precautions, she was used to being able to roam the forest freely without being told what to do, or where to go.

"Sure, I think it would be a nice change."

Nodding Solas started to take his leave, walking back up to his spot in camp.

"Meet me outside the chantry after the sun sets." He called over his shoulder.

Ellana watched him walk away. Furrowing her brow, she walked away to the tavern. Gods he was confusing, one minute he would be secretive and cold, other times he would be warm and friendly.

But for whatever reason she couldn't keep away from him.

* * *

 **Sorry for the weak ending, about half way through this chapter my inspiration started to fade (ha..) and I was running out of ideas so I just ended it pretty quickly. But as of right now this story is rated T but I really want to bump it up to M in the future with some well needed lemons...**


	2. Lessons

**Heres another Chapter written at 4 am, once again I'm sorry for the sloppiness, also I added in Cullen because I am a weak weak women and always find myself wanting to chose both of them. But I have all these other thingys in my head that I will probably post later!**

"Ah-neth erra?"

Laughing Ellana shook her head, she had been teaching Josephine some Elvish phrases lately, and it often took the Ambassador several minutes to pronounce a word correctly.

"Ahneth ara" she repeated, slowing down exaggerating the ending.

"Ah-neth ara?"

After a nod of approval Josephine smiled graciously. "And that means hello?"

Shrugging the herald smiled, "Well it actually means; My Safe Place." Seeing Josephine's confused expression she quickly rephrased herself, "But yes! It means Hello!"

Josephine sighed in relief, throwing her head back against her chair. "I must be the worst student you've ever had." She laughed jokingly.

"Well technically you're the only student I've ever had" Ellana replied.

Looking at the candle on Josephine's desk she frowned. It had been freshly lit when they started their lesson, but now it was more a puddle of wax then anything.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" she asked.

"Oh I would say at least over two-" Realizing what she was saying Josephine stopped herself.

"I guess time goes by faster when you're having fun" Ellana chuckled, getting up she felt all the blood rush to her legs.

"Oh I have to get to work, there are so many things to do! Herald, I thank you for teaching me, but I must return to my du- Oh maker…" Josephine apologized, quickly gathering her paperwork into a neat pile.

Ellana laughed again, and excused herself from the room. She had her own plans anyways.

Walking out of the chantry, she made her way through the town, looking at the dimly lit houses as she past. It was at least midnight, and everyone was asleep, making it the perfect time for her to sneak out.

Ever since she arrived she wasn't allowed to venture very far past the gates, unless (as Cassandra put it) she had at least three companions with her. Which basically meant if she ever wanted to do anything, Varric Cassandra and Solas had to come with. So much for privacy.

But tonight the townspeople were all inside, either sleeping or drinking.

Reaching the front of the town, she pushed open the gates, only to realize that they were shut tight.

Grumbling Ellana cracked her knuckles, she had other ways of getting out. Balancing on the nearest loose panel, she scurried her way up the wall, over to the other side. Sometimes she wondered if Haven wasn't a prison.

Just as she was about to drop down a voice broke through the silence.

"Ellana?"

Trying to act casual, she smiled awkwardly. "Commander"

"May I ask what you're doing?"

She kept her shaky smile, and shrugged. "Oh you know, just going to the bathroom." Yes that was the perfect excuse, what could he say to that?

"There are bathrooms inside the chantry"

Shit. "Oh I guess I forgot, my mistake"

Rolling his eyes Cullen walked towards her, offering to help her down. Frowning Ellana dropped down for him to catch her.

She had to let out a gasp as his hands caught around her around the waste. He held her in front of him for a few seconds, just close enough that she could feel his breath against her skin. He must have noticed because after quickly planting her down on the ground he took a step back, arms locked at his side.

They stood there for a few seconds before she remembered where she was supposed to be. "Well Commander, it was nice seeing you out he-"

Raising a brow he rose up the lock, and pushed open the gates. "Aren't you coming back in?"

"Oh! Um, in a minute, you know I just want to wait a bit in case…" she trailed off.

"In case?" His lips started to curl into a smirk.

By the dread wolf, now he was making fun of her. "In case something happens out here!"

"Like?"

"Like if someone tries to sneak out."

"Hm, and who do you suppose would try to leave at this time of night?" He was definitely smirking now.

"Solas! He um has a problem with sleep walking at night, and I just want to make sure he doesn't go anywhere." She lied, desperately trying to think of something.

His smile dropped, "Oh, cant he find someone else to watch him?"

"It's actually my shift tonight, Varric handled it yesterday, I guess he almost got to the stables" Ellana continued, not making eye contact.

"Well do you want any company?" Cullen asked, looking hopeful.

Now it was her turn to step back. Did he just ask to keep her company? Looking up at his face she took it as a yes. Gods, how was she supposed to say no?"

"No I th-" she stopped when her eyes caught his. "How about tomorrow?"

Smiling proudly Cullen straightened his back, "It's a date, I mean n-not a date date" A blush rose to his cheeks when she smiled at him. "Makers breath. I'll see you tomorrow." Coughing he walked back into the town, shutting the gates behind him.

Ellana watched him leave with a small smile on her face before she heard another voice.

"Sleep walking?"

"Solas" she greeted, eyes glued to the ground. How long had he been listening?

"I'm sure you could have done better then that" He pointed out. "But nonetheless we should get going, you've already dilly dallied enough"

Ellana wanted to protest but she had to agree with him. "So where are we going?" she asked, changing the topic.

Solas replied with a smile, and motioned towards the forest, leading the way.

They walked for some while before he looked back at her, "Can I ask, what do you think of the Commander?"

"Cullen?" she asked.

"That is his name." Solas confirmed, pushing a wall of branches away so she could go in front of him.

Passing him Ellana shrugged, "He's very brave, but also very lonely. Kind of like you." She laughed, "But he's a good advisor, and a kind friend."

Solas pondered on this for a second before she spoke again. "Why do you want to know anyways?"

Keeping a straight face he nudged her towards a trail of wildflowers. "I'm curious, you two seem to get along very well."

Looking back at him she frowned, she sensed the edge in his voice. "Were not together," she muttered.

Helping her over a fallen tree, he stared at her.

"I know that's what you were asking," she added, causing him to frown.

Shaking his head they were silent for the remainder of the walk.

* * *

 **Ok so thats that! I'm really happy some of you like this, and I plan on making more even if only one person would read it. Remember to Review and lave your thoughts below!**


End file.
